Deal
by kokorocchi
Summary: Karena kalah taruhan, Rivaille kehilangan 'hartanya'. Sequel 1 Gol 1 Chu -late post T.T


**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**Pertandingan Piala dunia dll © Mereka (?) saya cuma pinjem.**

**Warning : OOC maybe, typo(s), ide pasaran, gaje, garing, bahasa ambigu, dont like dont read dll**

**.**

**.**

"_Sir_!" panggil dua remaja itu bersamaan.

"Hng?" Jawab pria raven singkat, sementara pria satunya hanya menoleh dan tersenyum.

"_Sir_, nanti kita nonton bareng ya." Pemuda _brunette_ memelas. Levi menyenyit heran. Apa yang akan ditonton nanti? Apa ada film kesukaan mereka?

"Nonton bola, nanti kita nonton sama Armin sama _Sir_ Irvin juga." lanjutnya antusias.

"Ho—apa yang kemarin kurang?" Pertanyaan Rivaille sukses membuat wajah Eren memerah.

"B..bukan begitu _Sir_, tapi aku ingin menonton bersama." jawab Eren sambil menunduk.

"_Sir_ Irvin mau kan?" Armin bertanya kepada Irvin. Tak lupa ia menggunakan jurus puppy eyes andalannya.

"Terserah saja, asal aku bersamamu." Irvin gombal.

"_Sir_, anda mau kaaannnn?" mata Eren berbinar – binar, ngomongnya gak woles.

"Hng, terserah." Jawabnya dengan ekspresi sedatar tembok. Eren dan Armin saling bertukar pandang. Senyum kemenangan tercetak jelas.

Tahap 1 sukses.

"Na~ Armin nanti malam kita nonton di rumah _Sir_ Rivaille atau dirumah _Sir_ Irvin?"

"Ng.." Armin berfikir. Ia berusaha meminimali_Sir_ (?) resiko kekalahan.

"Di apartemenku saja." Kata Rivaille sambil menyeringai.

_'oh ini buruk'_ batin Eren.

"Baiklah, aku dan Armin akan berbelanja cemilan." Kata Irvin sambil mengetikkan sesuatu pada handphone nya.

"Baiklah, aku pamit dulu Irvin."

"Yo, hati – hati"

"Hati – hati Eren, _Sir_ Rivaille" kata Armin sammbil melambaikan tangan.

"Na~ Armin, kau mau berbelanja sekarang atau setelah 'ini'." Irvin melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang ramping Armin.

**_Glek. _**

Armin menelan ludah dengan kasar. Perasaannya tidak enak.

"Sepertinya sekarang saja, _Sir_. Sekalian kita belanja untuk kebutuhan sebulan." Jawabnya berusaha menghindari hal 'buruk'.

Sementara itu, Rivaille sedang membaca pesan dari Irvin. Ia membiarkan Eren menyetir mobilnya.

'_apa kau yakin mereka tidak punya rencana apa-apa?'_

Rivaille memandang Eren.

'_entahlah, tapi sepertinya mereka punya rencana.'_

_Send Irvin._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu Eren tampak sangat bersemangat. Oh, tentu ia harus bersemangat.

"_Sir_, anda mendukung siapa?"

"Hng."

Eren menghela nafas.

"Rivaille sayang -_ohok_ kamu mendukung siapa?" Kata Eren saking gondoknya.

"Mendukungmu."

"AKU KAN GAK MAIN DI PIALA DUNIA _SIR_!" Eren berteriak kolosal.

"Heh, pelankan suaramu bocah. Suaramu cempreng." Doh bang, mentang – mentang suaranya _uhuk_seksi_uhuk._

Eren jadi pengen patahin Rivaille jadi 2 bagian.

"Yang suaranya cempreng itu siapa?!" Eren jadi nyolot. Dia gak terima suaranya yang merdu –merusak dunia /author digeplak Eren- dibilang cempreng.

"Eren Jager."

"Suaraku gak cempreng, suaraku tuh merdu _Sir_. Telinga anda nggak pernah dibersihin sih."

**_Ctek (?)_**

Gelas yang dipegang Rivaille retak. Ah Eren cari mati ah. Ah Eren udah gak sayang nyawa ah. Ah Eren—

Oke abaikan yang tadi.

"E-eto—"

"Apa kau bilang Jaeger?" Hawa gelap Rivaille menusuk – nusuk. Eren sampai merinding dibuatnya.

"Ah. Aku bilang Rivaille – san itu ganteng, manly, keren, kece, kuat, absnya bisa dibuat nyuci baju, baik hati, dermawan, tampan, ganteng." Eren meracau tak jelas.

"Telingaku masih berfungsi dengan baik Jaeger." Rivaille berjalan mendekati Eren.

"Ampun Rivaille – san, jangan marah. Jangan hukum Eren." Eren terus melangkah mundur. Menjaga jarak aman antara dia dan Rivaille.

Sayang, usahanya sia – sia, sesosok (?) tembok tiba – tiba muncul. Eren terpojok.

'_Sial, ini kenapa tiba – tiba ada tembok muncul disini?!' _Kokoro Eren histeris.

Nak, temboknya sudah ada dari pertama kamu tinggal di apartemen ini nak. Makanya kalo disuruh liat tempat syuting itu nurut.

_TING TONG_

Suara bel menyelamatkan Eren.

_TING TONG_

"Huh, siapa yang malam – malam bertamu?" monolog Rivaille kesal. Tentu saja dia kesal. Karena bel itu ia kehilangan 'mangsanya'.

"Ano—biar aku yang membukakan pintu." Kata Eren yang langsung kabur ke pintu.

**_Cklek.._**

Pintu pun terbuka. Menampilkan sosok pria jangkung dan anak sekolah dasar.

Eh? Anak sekolah dasar?

Tunggu..

"Hai Eren." Sapanya.

"Armin, Irvin – san, silahkan masuk." Kata Eren. Ooh, ternyata yang Eren kira anak sekolah dasar adalah Armin.

'Siapa suruh punya muka cantik uke unyu – unyu?' pikirnya dalam hati.

_Nak, kamu nggak sadar ya kalau kamu itu juga uke cantik unyu – unyu?_

"Naa Eren, aku membawa camilan~"

"Waah terimakasih Armin, silahkan duduk."

"_Sir_, ayo nyalakan televisinya~" kata Eren.

"Hng."

"_Sir_, kau mendukung siapa?" tanya Eren pada Rivaille.

"Belanda."

"Kalau _Sir_ Irvin?"

"Belanda."

"Yosh Armin, ayo kita mendukung Argentina."

"Hum!"

"Lalu, apa peraturannya kali ini Jaeger?" tanya Rivaille to the point.

"Eh?" Eren terkejut.

'Bagaimana ia bisa tahu?' pikirnya. Rivaille gitu loh.

"Ng, Armin dulu yang akan menjelaskan." Kata Eren. Sementara Armin memasang tatapan 'eh-kok-aku-sih'nya.

Armin menghela nafas panjang. Ia tak ingin gugup saat menjelaskan. Bisa – bisa nanti jadi salah paham lagi.

"Ng, kalau Belanda kalah, Irvin – san harus membiarkanku jadi seme." Kata Armin malu – malu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa jadi seme, eh?"

"Aku tidak lemah Irvin – san." Kata Armin protes.

Irvin mencari akal. Ia tidak mau menjadi uke seorang bocah. Walaupun bocah itu** Armin. **

"Baiklah, jika kau sanggup dengan posisi '_uke on top_' aku memperbolehkanmu menjadi semeku sekali."

"Benarkah?" mata Armin bling – bling.

"Ya."

Sementara itu Rivaille menutup telinga Eren. Ia tidak ingin Eren-nya meminta hal yang sama. Mau ditaruh mana mukanya kalau dia jadi uke seorang bocah?

Gengsi dong.

"Nah, Eren gantian." Kata Armin.

"_Sir_, lepaskan." Kata Eren sambil menyingkirkan tangan Rivaille yang menutupi telinganya.

"Kalau Belanda kalah, aku mau kau berhenti melihat video itu." Kata Eren.

"Heh? Video yang mana?"

"Video yang itu, yang ada label itu. Buang semua. Hapus."

"Astaga Rivaille kau punya yang seperti itu?" tanya Irvin tak percaya.

"—kau seharusnya bilang padaku, pinjamkan padaku." Lanjutnya. Dan Akhirnya Armin menghadiahinya jitakan penuh cinta.

"Jika Belanda menang?" tanya Rivaille.

"Kau bebas memilikinya."

"Ho~ bagaimana jika bebas memiliki dan membuatnya?"

Eren menimang – nimang penawaran Rivaille.

"Deal."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan peraturanmu Armin?" tanya Irvin yang ternyata tidak pingsan karena pukulan penuh cinta dari Armin.

"Aku akan menjadi uke mu." Jawabnya sambil menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

"Ho~ itu sudah biasa. Aku akan membuat dirimu menjadi uke super." Dan sekarang jitakan sayang dari Armin mendarat lagi di kepalanya.

**.**

**.**

Pertandingan sudah dimulai beberapa menit yang lalu. Namun belum ada yang berhasil mencetak gol. Pasangan seme – uke itu menonton dengan harap – harap cemas. Mereka sama – sama tidak ingin kalah.

Dan pada akhirnya...

Argentina keluar sebagai pemenang lewat adu penalti.

Kedua pria yang berstatus seme itu lemas. Rivaille akan kehilangan semua videonya. Dan Irvin? Ia hanya berharap Armin tidak akan kuat dengan posisi uke on top.

Sementara itu, kedua uke mereka merayakan kemenangan. Eren mengambil laptop milik Rivaille.

"Na~ tepati janji anda _Sir_."

Berhubung Rivaille itu pria gentle yang selalu menepati janji, ia menghapus semua video – video itu dari laptopnya. Kemudian Eren membuka _Recycle Bin_.

"Hapus juga yang disini."

Dengan berat hati Rivaille menghapusnya.

Video yang lain? Ia tak punya. Semua kaset cd nya juga pasti sudah dibuang Eren.

"Kaset cdnya sudah aku patahkan _Sir_. Lalu kubuang di tempat sampah depan."

'_Eren hidoi-ssu_.' Kata _kokoro_ Rivaille yang entah kenapa mirip seperti model di fandom sebelah.

Armin dan Irvin?

Mereka sudah pulang. Tentu saja untuk taruhannya.

"Na, karena aku suda tidak punya video itu, kau harus menjadi seperti model di video." Kata Rivaille sambil menyeret Eren ke kamar.

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya.

"Moshi-moshi."

"Ne Armin, bagaimana denganmu tadi malam?"

"Aku gagal. Posisi itu saja aku nyaris pingsan kelelahan." Mendengar hal itu, Irvin menyeringai senang. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Armin.

"Sudah terhapus semua. Bersih."

"Wah, kau berhasil."

"Tapi tetap saja tidak selamat." Kata Eren.

"Maksudnya?"

_Tut.. tut.. tut.._

"Bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkan yang kemarin?" tanya Rivaille.

"Ampun Rivaille –san, Eren gak akan nakal lagiiiii!"

* * *

**End.**

**Hueeee, akhhirnya selesai juga. Baru kali ini nyebut – nyebut posisi itu T.T hasilnya kurang memuaskan ya? Gomennasai– makasih buat review di fanfic sebelumnya~ karena reviewnya bikin saya dapet ide yang seperti ini. Sekian, mind to review?**


End file.
